Sakamoto's Life Story: Homecoming Proposal
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Sakamoto comes back home to Shanghai Secluded Valley after the Mongolian war and the relationship with Bao-Yi goes deeper and deeper where it'll be life-changing for both of them. The seventh installment of the 'Sakamoto Life Story' story is here! For SpiritualLoneWolfXIII and Master of Stories! Enjoy!
1. Sakamoto's Homecoming

Welcome to the seventh installment of Sakamoto's Life Story! Sakamoto comes back to his beloved home after taking part in the Mongolian war and he is glad to be back home with his friends, family and of course...the love of his life, Bao-Yi. Which their relationship plagues into the story. Won't tell you much, so you'll have to read it to see what I mean.

* * *

Sakamoto's Life Story: Homecoming Proposal

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Sakamoto's Homecoming

Minutes after Sakamoto departed from the army and after the second great war, he felt like he had accomplished a lot and is very appreciative of everything he's done and for doing what he's doing for his country and his family and he's really excited to get back home to the place where he's always been loved. The excitement inside of him is just bursting through so much that it couldn't be contained any further.

Sakamoto sighed anxiously and whispered to himself, "Can't wait to get back home."

25 minutes later

The traveling dragon lands down from the clouds and Sakamoto sees every inch of Shanghai Secluded Valley and as it got really closer, he can tell that he's almost made it to the place he calls home and is super excited to see his loved ones again after a long seven and a half months. When it landed near the middle of the street, he hopped out and walked around the valley, taking a huge glance at everything around him.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and said, "Good to be back home!"

Almost everything in the Valley is empty and he already knew where the others could be...in the temple. So he takes a stroll around parts of the Valley until he gets to the temple and walks up the steps until he makes it inside and soon enough, he sees a huge banner saying 'Welcome back home, Sakamoto'...and that confirms that they're here. When he walks to another part of the temple...he opens the door and soon enough...streams of confetti were all around him.

"WELCOME HOME, SAKAMOTO!"

The reaction Sakamoto got was huge...seeing everyone from the Valley waiting for his homecoming made it all the more meaningful for him and he saw his friends, all of the townsfolk and his family too and it made him feel like he's back where he belongs. Eveyone was cheering for him and congratulating him for all the efforts he made at the second great war and everyone around him gave him hugs, high-fives and loads of praise. Though, Sakamoto still remains the same guy he was before he left.

"Aw, you guys...you didn't really have to do this." Sakamoto said, smiling.

"Oh, but we wanted to, Saka. You fighting for our countries is a victory in itself and we all knew you would succeed." one townsfolk added.

Almost immediately, Sakamoto saw his dad come by and he was happy to see him as he walked over and gave him a huge hug, overwhelmed with pure joy and happiness to see him again. Sakamoto told him, "I missed you, dad."

"We all missed you too, son." Oak Sung said.

Then, he comes towards his mother and sister, hugging both of them as well and he sees Mako, hugging him as well and for the first time...Sakamoto meets Mako's first child and he immediately fell in love with his nephew. He said, "Hey, little guy. I'm your Uncle Sakamoto."

Mako chuckled softly and he said to Sakamoto, "This is Cody. He's been dying to see you, bro."

"And I've been waiting this long to finally meet him. How's being a dad?" asked Sakamoto.

Mako sighed heavily and he replied, "Insane...but I'm making the most of it. Me and my mate are really close since he came to our lives."

Soon enough, Sakamoto finally gets to meet Mako's mate and she was a lot more friendly and sweet and he hugged her and said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Sakamoto. Your brother has told me a whole lot of things about you. Congrats on kick Mongol butt, dude." Mako's mate said, happily.

Just then, all of Sakamoto's friends; Shin Hai, Toshi and everyone else went in and gave Sakamoto a bear hug and a dogpile to celebrate their friend coming back home and Shin Hai was the most happiest of all to see him again and he said, "We are so glad you made it back, dude!"

"Don't ever leave us again." Toshi stated, in a joking manner.

Sakamoto started laughing as he got up and said, "I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Azuko comes in the picture, greeting Sakamoto and just hugged him tightly and he said, "Welcome home, my friend."

"It's good to see you too." Sakamoto replied.

"And look who I brought to see you." Azuko added, bringing in Okinawa and that made Sakamoto real emotional the minute he saw him again.

"Hey, little guy. How's Azuko treating you?" Sakamoto asked, happily.

Okinawa looks at his birth father in the eye and smiled at him and Sakamoto nuzzled his nose and hugged him and whispered, "I'm so glad to see you again."

He then gives him back to Azuko and he said, "Thank you very much, Azuko...for taking care of my boy."

Azuko smiled and said, "It's the least I could do."

Sakamoto was happy to come back home to the people he's grown up with and a bunch of smiling faces are around him, but there was one smiling face he was missing...his beloved mate, Bao-Yi.

* * *

The Sakamoto/Bao-Yi reunion is coming! I promise you, it'll be a big reunion!


	2. Reunion in the Rain

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi's romantic reunion in the rain. Couldn't get any more romantic than that, would it?

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion in the Rain

At the forest, Bao-Yi was looking up in the trees and she was thinking about Sakamoto a whole lot and is really excited to see him again, but also nervous as well. Huge butterflies were climbing on her stomach because it had been nearly 8 months since he was gone, so she wasn't sure if he was to come back a whole new person or the same person she fell in love with in the first place. But she knows deep in her heart that she'll have that Sakamoto to come back into her arms to hold.

She takes a look at the carved tree Sakamoto made years ago when they were teenagers, showing that their love will never die and it'll stay forever and she touches the heart and just rubs it slowly to feel every inch of Sakamoto's love into that tree.

"Oh, Saka...I wish I can see you again." Bao-Yi said, with a soft sigh.

What she doesn't know is that Sakamoto crept his way into their little peaceful private love haven to surprise Bao-Yi and he heard the thunder rumbling from a further distance and he sees her standing on their little love tree and he was waiting for the right time to come straight in to kiss and hug each other again. With the utmost respect, he decided to give her a little space and waited in an open place near the forest so they can run into each other's arms again.

As he walked on, he feels the rush of the rain pouring down on him and quickly runs into a cave to keep himself dry, but less than a few seconds later, he sees Bao-Yi walking all alone in the rain and as he looked at her, her wonderful beauty has remained the same way as it gets a lot better for him. She walks right past the cave that her returning boyfriend is hiding from and after that, he slowly got out of there and the rain started to soak up his fur a little bit, but he would rather just come right behind Bao-Yi and surprise her.

"Bao-Yi!" Sakamoto exclaimed.

Suddenly...Bao-Yi stops and she heard that voice...the voice that she's familiarized by as her heart skips a beat, turns around and sees her beloved Sakamoto standing there in front of her in the rain. She felt like it could all be a dream and that she was asleep, but the moment that she laid her eyes on Sakamoto for the first time tells her that it's not a dream.

She slowly walks up to him and soon enough, that walk turned into a run as she comes out to hug her and Sakamoto threw his stuff down on the floor and got closer to her and then, both of them came together and hugged each other while kissing passionately in the rain. Neither of them cared if it'll rain down on both of them because nothing could ever stop this beautiful moment from this reunion and it was all that they were getting.

Both tongues were dancing to each other's mouths as they continued on kissing and kissing and for Bao-Yi, it was like her knight in shining furry armor had come back to her and when they broke off, they gazed into each other's eyes and Bao-Yi puts her paw on Sakamoto's cheek, rubs it and said to him, "I knew you'd come back."

"I couldn't stay away from you, Bao-Yi. I've missed you so much." Sakamoto said, in a half-whisper.

"I missed you too, Saka. I am so happy you're back." Bao-Yi replied.

They hugged each other deeply and both of them were starting to get wet, but they did not want the moment to end...not after this wonderful reunion they have and Bao-Yi whispered, "Promise you'll never leave again. A day without you feels like eternity."

"Don't worry, my sweet. I'm not going anywhere." Sakamoto added.

She was really happy to see that her mate came back as the same person he was before he left for the war and she asked, "So...how did it go?"

"The Mongols have surrendered." Sakamoto replied.

She smiled at him for doing what he was doing and she fulled embraced him for that moment and she said, "That's what they deserve. Now China and Japan will live in peace."

"And so will we. I am so glad to come back home and see your face again." Sakamoto said, stroking Bao-Yi's face.

"So am I, Saka." Bao-Yi replied.

They both kissed each other again and Sakamoto held onto her for dear life and Bao-Yi held onto him as well and how they were both so happy to embrace in each other's arms again and this was the best homecoming he could ever go to.

They were unaware that Oak Sung was watching from above the trees and he felt the same happy feeling he has and decided to let them have their moment before they can come back to the temple.

* * *

Wasn't that romantic? Sakamoto and Bao-Yi celebrate the remainder of the homecoming on the next chapter!


	3. Homecoming Complete

And the homecoming celebration is picking up!

* * *

Chapter 3: Homecoming Complete

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi walked back up the steps of the temple in Shanghai Secluded Valley, hand in hand to return to celebrate Sakamoto's homecoming and she looked up at him and he looked at her and they could not keep their eyes off of each other for a minute and it was like a moment that should be treasured forever. When they came back to the temple, everyone saw them holding hands and lets otu a collective, "Oooooooh..."

Sakamoto chuckled at this and said, "Very funny, guys."

"Are you guys gonna mate again?" asked Shin Hai, with a sly smirk on his face.

Bao-Yi then yanks his ear and heard the wolf yelp in pain and she said to him, "That's between me and Saka."

"I got the message." Shin Hai said, still whimpering.

She then lets go of Shin Hai's ear and the grey wolf rubbed it to cure it and he turns to Sakamoto and said, "Your girlfriend's got a strong grip, Saka."

"And I could use that grip again." Bao-Yi teased.

Soon enough, Oak Sung comes to both of them and his eyes were on Sakamoto and he said, "We still got the homecoming to celebrate, so let us all enjoy the return of my son and our favorite soldier."

Sakamoto couldn't get any more humble than that and he doesn't see himself as a soldier...just a person to fight for his countries because he's proud of them and that he'll do anything for it. Not just getting the praise or China's honor, but because it was his duty.

Within the whole day, Sakamoto has had a lot of fun with his old friends and his family with everything; from games, food and of course...a whole lot of congratulations from the entire Secluded Valley and for Sakamoto, this was the best victory of his life, coming home with his family and friends and to the place where he calls home.

Later that evening, Oak Sung goes to the top of the balcony where everyone is standing and they gave him his undivided attention and lets him speak and he said, "For as long as we can remember, the last eight months have been really full of worry and hope. Since Sakamoto has enlisted in the second great war, I could not have been more proud of fulfilling a life-long goal that us Bushido-Akio's have had. I never wanted to exlude himself from doing what he wants to do and I believe in him wholeheartedly. I knew he would do great things and represent both China and Japan. And I had always hoped that he can come home just as the same guy we all grown up to love."

Everyone started laughing with that and Sakamoto smiled at this too as his father elaborated on that particular comment. Oak Sung continued on saying, "But on a more serious note, we were worried that we would never see Sakamoto again because in the war, not many people come back home while being deployed. But I knew in my heart that Sakamoto will come back to us and that we will all have him back to us and today...was that day. I am proud to call this war recruit my son."

Sakamoto smiled at this and he felt the extreme love and support from everyone around him and it was worth coming home to and as they clapped for him, Oak Sung motioned Sakamoto to come over and say a few words. Without any hesitation, he walked up to where his father was and took one look at the crowd and just spoke from the heart.

"I don't know if I can top what my dad just said." Sakamoto said, chuckling.

Everyone laughed along with him as well and Sakamoto began saying, "Since I've been in the war, I've been really learning a lot more about myself...things that I could never know or find out on my own. When I think of effort, discipline and loyalty, I think of what I have done. I didn't come there to get the special treatment because my dad was a kung-fu master. I came because I wanted to show that I can be more than that. I went at this with my whole heart and I'm very passionate about fighting for both China and Japan and let me tell you...it was all worth it. You might think it has changed me a little bit, but it actually didn't. I'm still the same guy everyone likes to be around with and I touched people's lives along the way. One such person defines teamwork that I have fought side by side with through the past 8 months...Akimitsu Okami. I was actually shocked when I found out his dad fought with my dad in the war a long time ago."

Oak Sung chuckled softly at that and he knows Hayate best and Sakamoto continued on saying, "We have each other's backs, even when he's down on himself. With every single advice I gave him, it kinda matches my dad's wisdom. The day I found out that my grandfather died while I was gone...really hit me so hard, but I didn't want this to get in the way of how far I've come. So I decided that I would fight for my grandfather, for China and Japan and also for myself. I've done him proud and I know I've done the same thing for you all. I'm fortunate and grateful to have all of you in my life and that there's no place I'd rather be...than at home with the people I love. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the support. It feels good to be back home."

Everyone was floored by Sakamoto's words and they cheered for him and chanted 'Welcome home' to him. Sakamoto took a minute to enjoy this moment and he was definitely doing these two countries proud and it showed.

Later that night

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were sitting underneath their love tree, looking at the stars and Bao-Yi said, "I wonder how much the stars shine bright after a rainy day?'

"I don't know. But I bet those millions of stars don't shine as bright as you." Sakamoto replied.

Bao-Yi smiled and lets out a giggle after Sakamoto's compliment and she nuzzled his cheek with her head and said, "You're so sweet and silly."

Sakamoto chuckled softly as he puts his hand on her paw and both of them looked at their carved heart on the tree and it still stands as a symbol of their love and Bao-Yi rubs Sakamoto's stomach and she said, "I'm so happy you've come back to me."

Sakamoto strokes the back of Bao-Yi's head and said to her, "I'm so glad to be back with the woman I love."

Bao-Yi then puts her head down on Sakamoto's chest and falls asleep and Sakamoto wraps his arms around her and strokes her head softly and whispered, "I love you, Bao-Yi Meng."

"I love you too...Sakamoto Bushido-Akio." Bao-Yi whispered back.

* * *

Sakamoto is grateful to come back home! This story's just the beginning though...


	4. Proposal Plan

Could you kinda figure out what this installment is about? The next chapter will explain for itself.

* * *

Chapter 4: Proposal Plan

Three months have passed since Sakamoto came back home from war and both him and Bao-Yi have gotten closer and closer in love than they've ever been in their lives. Sakamoto definitely wanted to spend the rest of her life with her and he feels like he's all set to settle down a little bit and start a family again with her. Sakamoto have always wanted to marry her ever since he was a teenager and now's the time to bring in into consideration and while they were looking at the sunset, Sakamoto asked her, "How do you feel that we would marry each other?"

Bao-Yi chuckled softly at that comment and she said, "Saka, you know there's nothing I would love more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sakamoto nodded his head in agreement and she laid her head down on his shoulder and puts her arms around him and said, "I can see us having a few kids, grow old together..."

"With you by my side until the end of time." Sakamoto finished off.

Later that day, Sakamoto came back to his father's house for a much needed advice and he found him in the kitchen, getting some kiwis and he said, "Watching your health, dad?"

Sakamoto chuckled softly after that and Oak Sung laughed back and said, "I'm getting old, Saka."

"You're not that old, dad. You still look young to me." Sakamoto elaborated.

"Story of your father being in his 50's." Oak Sung added.

Sakmoto nodded his head in understanding for a minute and he then looked at his dad and said to him, "I wanna ask you something."

"Ask away, my son. I'm all ears." Oak Sung replied.

Nervousness and anxiety comes over him and he took a deep breath and calms himself down, then he asked..."Dad, you know much I love Bao-Yi, right?"

"Of course, son. I always knew you two were meant to be together...even after you had Okinawa." Oak Sung responded.

"Yeah. Um, she means a whole lot to me and...something inside of me wants to keep that going until one of us takes our last breath. But at least if we die, we die together." Sakamoto added.

Oak Sung could see where this was going and he immediately knew what that meant and he asked, "You wanna marry her, do you?"

"I do. But I don't wanna rush too much into anything." Sakamoto added.

Oak Sung smiled at him and he said to his son, "Saka...you know you must do what you feel is right for you. Besides that, I do believe you two belong together. And if you want to marry her, you know you got my support."

That made Sakamoto feel so good to hear that and he said, "And I promise I'll do everything I can to take care of her and protect her. I would give up my whole life to keep her alive and secure."

"I know you will. Bao-Yi's like a daughter to me and I hope that one day...you two will feel the same love as I have felt for your mother." Oak Sung stated.

"I will, dad."

* * *

You guessed it! Sakamoto's gonna propose to Bao-Yi! How will that turn out? Find out and see!


	5. The Blessing

And before Sakamoto asks Bao-Yi the big question, he has to receive the blessing from her parents.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Blessing

Sakamoto started carving a few things in the wood store and he's making some action figurines of some veteran army fighters and some Mongolian pieces so that the kids can play with and pretend like they're fighting the Mongols. That definitely brought back some memories from the Second Great War and it made him turn into a stronger person on the inside and inspired him to empower others to remain true to themselves while fighting a great battle.

Just then, he heard a little bell opening the front of the store and he got up from his seat and over to the counter to find out who it might be and to his surprise...it's Bao-Yi's father. He looks over and asked, "May I help you, sir?"

Bao-Yi's father turned around and was shocked to see Sakamoto on the counter and he said, "Sakamoto? You work here?"

"Yes, sir. My dad gave me the shop to keep it running for him by the time I'm 21. I'm inching closer to that age, so I thought I could start off." Sakamoto replied.

"You surprise me." Bao-Yi's father stated.

Sakamoto nodded his head in agreement and he asked, "Do you need to look for anything?"

"Actually, I was looking for your dad. But since you're here...you don't happen to have some of those flutes, do you?" asked Bao-Yi's father.

"Yeah, we have some of those." Sakamoto replied.

Sakamoto takes him over to where the carved flutes are and they were in different types of wood and he said, "We've got bamboo, oak, light or dark...whichever flute strikes your fancy."

Bao-Yi's father took a look at those flutes and he seemed pretty interested in those, but then...he sees one that caught his eye. A golden wooden flute and when he picks it up, he tries it out and he turned to Sakamoto and said, "I like this one."

Not long after, Bao-Yi's father paid for the flute and Sakamoto gave him a few coins back for change and Bao-Yi's father said, "Thank you, Sakamoto. I'm very glad to see you working."

"Thanks, sir. Um...I kinda wanna ask you something about your daughter. We've been together for a long time now and I love her more than anything in the world. So, I guess what I'm asking you is...may I have your blessing to marry her?" asked Sakamoto.

Bao-Yi's father was taken aback by what Sakamoto said, but he was completely excited for this moment to come and he replied, "Sakamoto...you already got my blessing. I've always hoped that my little girl can find a good man that can be there for her and keep her secure. You're different from all the other boys I see with her all the time, trying to date her. I know that she'll be in good hands with you."

Sakamoto smiled at this and he said, "I promise to do the best I can for her, sir."

"I know you will...son."

* * *

Will the proposal happen? You gotta find out!


	6. Perfect Proposal

And here it is...the moment we've been waiting for! Sakamoto's gonna propose to Bao-Yi! Can you feel the anticipation?!

* * *

Chapter 6: Perfect Proposal

A few days pass and Sakamoto was ready to make the biggest plan of his life; propose to Bao-Yi and that one special day is right in front of him...his mate's birthday. He knew that he was gonna make this day extra special for her and that it'll come to a point where he wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her and is gonna be the most wonderful day of both of their lives.

Sakamoto left the house that morning, wearing the most wonderful black and silver vest with some elegant tan shorts to go along with it to spend some time with Bao-Yi on her birthday and places the engagement ring box on his pocket so he can use it to propose to her later that day. He was on his way to her house and he knocked on her door, patiently waited for her to come out.

As soon as Bao-Yi came out of the house, she was dressed with the most sparkling gown that lit up the sky and it made Sakamoto's eyes widen up and the sparkle was on her eyes as well. He got entranced by her beauty so deeply that it almost made him lose a little bit of focus.

"Saka?" Bao-Yi asked.

Sakamoto eventually snapped out of it and got back to reality and he looked at her dress and he said, "That's a very beautiful dress."

Bao-Yi responded with a giggle and she said, "Aw, thank you, Sakamoto."

"And happy birthday." Sakamoto added, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Saka, you remembered!" Bao-Yi said, excitedly.

Sakamoto smiled at this and he responded, "Of course. Why else wouldn't I remember?"

She definitely felt really happy with him around and she wrapped her arms around her and kissed him on the lips and Sakamoto kissed her back too and as they break off, she asked, "So...what are we doing today?"

"It's your birthday. Anything you wanna do." Sakamoto replied.

That brightened her up that she wants to do everything she would want to do with Sakamoto by her side and she said, "I'd go anywhere with you, Saka. But...what about your work?"

"I got the day off." Sakamoto answered, with a smile.

"Well, in that case...wanna head over to our love area?" Bao-Yi asked, lovingly.

Sakamoto smiled at her and they held onto each other's paw and he replied, "Like I said, it's your birthday."

As soon as they made it to the love area, the sounds of the rushing waterfall was all they can hear and it generated a huge sense of peace and calm between the both of them and Bao-Yi was looking forward to spend the entire special day with her boyfriend and she went by their love tree and rubs the center of the carved heart and Sakamoto followed behind her and stood there.

"It just seems like only yesterday when I carved out this heart for you and we claimed it as a place for our love where no one can take it away from us." Sakamoto added.

"And it still remains right here and it's growing stronger at every minute." Bao-Yi added.

Sakamoto nodded his head at this and they marveled at the heart tree and the more they looked at it, the more their love will grow more and more stronger for the years to come. Not long after that, they had a picnic near the waterfall and Sakamoto brought in some of Bao-Yi's favorite foods that she loved so much. Even the birthday panda girl was surprised by all of this.

"Did you make all these foods for me?" asked Bao-Yi, a little surprised.

"Just this morning." Sakamoto answered.

Bao-Yi was really taken aback by this, but she loved the fact that Sakamoto would cook and as she tasted her favorites, she was deeply surprised by the taste of it. It was different from what it usually tastes like and she started to fall for Sakamoto's take on it and she said, "Wonderful...do you have any idea how good you cook?"

Sakamoto chuckled softly and he said, "Well...I spend a little time in the kitchen here and there with my mom, growing up."

"You've been taught so well, Saka." Bao-Yi replied.

Sakamoto tasted a couple of those spring rolls and he replied, "Thanks, sweetie."

Then, after that...both of them dived over the waterfall for a little swim and the two pandas swam to their heart's content, splashing the water and swimming underwater without a single care in the world. All they have is each other and that's all it really counts...just them two together.

They looked into each other's eyes as they got closer and closer and planted a huge kiss on the lips and it exudes major passion and more love than anything in their lives and when they broke free, another gaze into their eyes explains that they're having the time of their lives and that nothing could really ruin this moment.

Sunset comes around and both Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were watching the sun go down and a beautiful sight emerges right in front of them unlike anything they've ever seen before with a wonderful array of bright orange, purple and yellow clouds all around and Bao-Yi felt like she was having the best birthday of her life and spending it with Sakamoto made it really special.

"I'm having the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you for making it special for me, Saka." Bao-Yi said, smiling.

Sakamoto kissed her on the forehead and said, "I'm happy to do this for you."

"So...did you get me anything?" asked Bao-Yi.

Her eyes widened up like a child excited about something and Sakamoto felt like now is the perfect time to do this and he looked her deeply in the eyes and said, "Bao-Yi...this present that you have will resemble how much I've always loved you and you made me feel really complete whenever I'm with you. You are the most important person in my life and that no one will ever come in between us. But I am willing to do whatever I can to be here for you."

Sakamoto got down on one knee and pulls out the ring and Bao-Yi was definitely awestruck with where Sakamoto was going with this and she asked, "You're not thinking what I really hope you're thinking, are you?"

"Will this answer your question? Bao-Yi Meng...will you marry me?" asked Sakamoto, looking at her.

Bao-Yi felt really emotional and tears fell out of her eyes the minute Sakamoto uttered those words and she immediately replied, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

She immediately leaped up to him and fell on top of him and kissed again and that really made their days the ones they'll remember the most and it'll be the happiest days of their lives that they're finally engaged. Sakamoto smiled at her and carressed her cheek and he said, "Thank you."

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, Saka." Bao-Yi said, in a sly tone.

"So have I." Sakamoto replied.

* * *

She said yes! Sakamoto and Bao-0Yi are officially engaged! How will the rest of the Valley react? Next chapter will answer that for ya!


	7. Sharing the Good News

And the good news is spread!

* * *

Chapter 7: Sharing the Good News

As the couple walked all the way back to the Valley, they were very surprised by the growing crowd that's waiting for the birthday girl to come by and they shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Bao-Yi was definitely shocked at the amount of people that were all there waiting for her and really happy at the same time that they're all there for her on her special day and she said, "Oh...this is so wonderful!"

Both of her parents came in and he father said to her, "It is your special day, Bao-Yi. While you were gone with Sakamoto, we've been putting together the whole party for you."

"It was all our idea, honey. With a little help from Oak Sung." her mother added.

Oak Sung came out of there and she walks up to her and said, "I hope you did not mind at all that I assisted."

"Absoultely not. I am so happy that you would do this for me." Bao-Yi said, happily.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and he told her, "Looks like it really went out with a special bang."

Everyone went in to sing happy birthday to Bao-Yi and she definitely felt like a princess above all of this, but remained as gracious as ever and the fact that Sakamoto's there really sunk in her happiness and it just made it every single minute special than ever. After that, they pull out this huge cake right in front of her with all of the candles all around and it was the biggest thing ever.

"Wow...that's gonna be leftovers after tomorrow." Sakamoto said, looking at the cake.

Bao-Yi giggled in response to that and soon after, she blew out the candles with a huge cheer from the crowd and Mako asked her, "So...what did you wish for?"

"You can't tell her what she wished for because it won't come true." Yuki responded.

Bao-Yi looked at Yuki with a smile and said, "It's okay, Yuki. My wish already came true today."

The crowd was confused in response to what Bao-Yi already wished for and now seems like the perfect time to tell them and she said, "Sakamoto and I are engaged!"

Then, the crowd went into full shock mode and gave way to amazing cheers and applause for Bao-Yi getting engaged on her birthday and both parents of the couple were full of happiness, surprise and full on excitement to hear this and Oak Sung said to him, "Congratulations, my son."

"I had always hoped that you two would find each other and that you two will be together forever." Bao-Yi's father stated.

"And you guys got engaged today?" asked Shin Hai.

Sakamoto nodded his head and Bao-Yi showed them the engagement ring to everyone around them and the reactions were astounding to them and Kuriyuka was bursting with happiness and said, "I am glad that this is happening."

"I believe that you will do a good job taking care of my daughter." Bao-Yi's father added.

Sakamoto looked at him in the eye and replied, "I'll do everything I can to be there for her until the end of our days."

Just then, Mako went on to say, "Can we all have cake now?"

Everyone in the entire Shanghai Secluded Valley celebrated not only Bao-Yi's birthday, but also the engagement news between her and Sakamoto and for the couple, it's a moment that will change their lives forever and it'll make both families come closer and closer than they've ever been in their lives.

* * *

Awesome news and a birthday celebration! Stay tuned for more!


	8. Joyful Bliss

Both Sakamoto and Bao-Yi's parents discuss their happiest moment of their lives about being a family when the two gets married.

* * *

Chapter 8: Joys of Bliss

The next day, Oak Sung was heading out of the house to take a little walk around the Valley and he's still smiling over the fact that Sakamoto and Bao-Yi are engaged to be married and he's extremely happy for them and he's very close to Bao-Yi's parents and it'll bring them more closer than they've ever been in a long time. Soon after, he saw Bao-Yi's father coming out of the house and greeted Sakamoto and the panda greeted him back as well.

"ZhongNiao...how are you, my friend?" asked Oak Sung, happily.

ZhongNiao looked up and smiled at Oak Sung and he replied, "Sakamoto! Just doing fine, good sir."

Both of them came up and hugged each other and both of them were extremely cheerful after Bao-Yi's birthday and they're definitely happy for another reason entirely and ZhongNiao asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just going off for some fresh air." Oak Sung replied.

ZhongNiao nodded his head at that and he said, "Would you like a minute to come in?"

Oak Sung accepted the offer as ZhongNiao invited him in the house and they see ZhongNiao's wife and Kuriyuka in the kitchen as well, eating and chatting and ZhongNiao chuckled softly and said, "Mind if the men join you?"

"I would be offended if you didn't." ZhongNiao's wife said, smiling and kissing her husband.

Oak Sung sits next to Kuriyuka and as Bao-Yi's parents sat down as well, they were really happy to join each other's company and Oak Sung said, "Was yesterday a blast or what?"

"It was more than a blast, Oak. It was an unforgettable moment." ZhongNiao exclaimed.

Kuriyuka smiled at that agreed with ZhongNiao's take on the birthday, but she was also excited for the biggest news entirely and she said, "But what's really wonderful for me...is that both of our children are engaged to be married."

That's a moment that both parents are definitely proud of to say the least and Oak Sung couldn't stop smiling any further and he said, "Yes, I had always believed that they'll be together. Sakamoto had the biggest crush on Bao-Yi when he was only eight years old."

Bao-Yi's mother looked up at the pictures of him and her as kids together and she started laughing and told her, "Oh, yes...Sakamoto would just stare at her all day."

"The thing about Sakamoto is that he was very shy around your daughter. Gets a little tongue twisted, distracted and also infautated by her beauty." Oak Sung explained.

ZhongNiao chuckled softly in response to that and he said to him, "She gets that beauty from her mother."

"It still shows, Zhong." Bao-Yi's mother added.

ZhongNiao started blushing a little the minute he looked at his wife's beautiful face and a ltitle part of him feels like seeing his true love for the first time again and she came over and kissed his nose to for heck of it and he smiled at her and said, "You're why I fell in love with you in the first place."

Oak Sung could definitely relate to this and he said, "It looks just like me and Kuriyuka when I first laid eyes on her. It was just love at first sight."

"Oak, when I met you, your muscles were really big and I was attracted to them." Kuriyuka added.

Oak tried to leave the muscles memories alone, but whenever Kuriyuka brings it up, he gets super embarassed and he added, "I was young and an active kung-fu master. I never wanted to show out all attention with the muscles."

"You may not have brought in attention, but you've certainly caught mine. Of course, you won me over with your wonderful heart and enchanting wisdom. Plus, you've always made me laugh most of the time and I felt like I needed that." Kuriyuka added.

"What got you to marry Oak Sung?" asked Bao-Yi's mother.

Kuriyuka could bring in every single story about how she got attracted to Oak Sung, but there was always one story that still sticks around to this day. She looked at her mate in the eye and said, "The one particular moment that I want to spend the rest of my life with him is this one day when I caught him playing a love song on his flute and a picture of me was on the wall and I listened to the whole song and it was there that I realized that the perfect guy was right in front of me the whole time. He looked behind and saw me there and I was complimenting on how beautiful the song is and he said something to me that made me feel like I was set."

"I said to her, 'I found my inspiration just by looking at your beautiful face...and it was right in front of me too.' And that's how we fell for each other and before you know it, we got married. I retired from kung-fu to be with her, started a family and planned to spend the remaining years with each other." Oak Sung added.

ZhongNiao chuckled at that and he said, "Well...I think that's how Sakamoto and Bao-Yi are gonna be in the future. I just hope that we'll have grandchildren again."

Bao-Yi's mother looked at ZhongNiao in the eye and she said, "When we first met, I couldn't stand him at first because he was trying to do everything above and beyond to get my attention and he received none of it from me."

"What did he do?" Kuriyuka asked.

Bao-Yi's mother lets out a long sigh and said, "Everything a young boy could think of. He tattooed my name and his name on a heart in his butt."

Oak Sung looked really shocked by that and Kuriyuka's reaction was completely laughable, which lead ZhongNiao really embarassed that she even remembered that and he said, "I thought you'd forgotten about it by now."

"I wish. And you still have it to this day." Bao-Yi's mother responded.

"Oh...old friend. I wish I would've given you some advice at that time." Oak Sung stated.

"Well...I was desperare for Saiku's attention so bad that what I was doing really turned her off, so I tried the gentleman card and she was attracted to it...at first. But it turned into a disaster when I burst into the women's room by accident." ZhongNiao explained.

Oak Sung sighed at this and said, "And I thought Hayate had problems with women."

"I was so embarassed to be around him at that time that I just got out of the restaurant as fast as possible...and after that, he was walking home all by himself and I looked at him through the window and he was so sad. It did really make me feel bad that I just embarassed him in front of all those women, so I apologized to him and told him that we ought to start all over again." Saiku added.

"So we did a little 'start all over' date and it turned out really well...so much so that I opened my feelings for her and she did the same and that's when we fell in love." ZhongNiao said.

"That's so sweet." Kuriyuka added.

Oak Sung chuckled softly and he said, "This is unbelievable. Our son and your daughter are engaged and we're talking about our love lives."

All of them realized that it was pretty silly, but really laughable to look back on it at the same time and Saiku said, "Yeah, I'm so happy that they're gonna take that step."

"We can only hope that these two will have a happy life together." Kuriyuka added.

Oak Sung chuckled softly at that and he told them, "Who would've guessed that our neighbors will be a member of our family?"

"Yeah, that's the surprising part. But...I think we'll be in it for the long haul." ZhongNiao added.

All of them started chatting and laughing with each other and kept on discussing how they'll have a very happy life with each other and for Sakamoto and Bao-Yi's future together as an engaged couple.

* * *

Looks like they're gonna be a happy family! Stick around for more!


	9. Spreading the Joy

And the joy of being engaged spreads...

* * *

Chapter 9: Spreading the Joy

Bao-Yi and her friends were walking around the clothing store on their lunch break, just chatting about the fact that she and Sakamoto are engaged and they were really happy for their friend and one female leopard said, "I couldn't believe you could be engaged to someone like him, Bao."

Bao-Yi happily showed off her ring to her friends and they were really blown away by how it looks like and another female tigress said, "Sakamoto's a really lucky guy."

"Yeah, he is. What's not to like about him?" asked Bao-Yi.

"I don't know...other than the fact that he's got a sick body that makes my heart go pound-pound." the tigress said.

"Usagi...you know he's taken, right?" a lioness added.

The tigress pretended to look shocked by who's Sakamoto getting with and then she joked at them and said, "Bao-Yi...men like him don't come and go like this. He's always waiting around until he's ready to take it to the next step."

"Yeah, it's crazy how you guys grew up with each other." a female panther added.

Bao-Yi laughs at this and she agreed with that and she said, "Yeah, but I know I had the biggest crush on Sakamoto for so long that it makes perfect sense that I want to be with him for the rest of my life. He's everything a girl could possibly want; sensitive, wise, very strong and there's no bad boy image in him."

"Well, we always end up getting guys that look like absoulte jerk-offs. Who would want to be mated by those guys?" asked the leopard.

The female tigress patted Bao-Yi in the back and she said, "If you guys get married, can we be your bridesmaids?"

"Rei...we've just gotten engaged. We decided to take our time to plan a real wedding instead of just rushing it off. I wanna start from scratch and not just make it all about what I want or what he wants. It'll be a team effort." Bao-Yi added.

"Team effort. Sounds like equality partnership." Usagi added.

Bao-Yi nodded her head in agreement and she then said, "And yes...you guys can be my bridesmaids."

All the girls cheered for that position and Rei patted Bao-Yi's shoulder and said, "I just wish one day I could have a fairy-tale wedding like you."

"Please, Rei. You couldn't even find a fairy tale man." Usagi added.

Rei rolled her eyes at that comment and she said, "Well, at least I can get a man."

Bao-Yi simmered them down and just continued on with the conversation about their engagement and how happy she'll be at the day of her wedding. Meanwhile, around the forest; Sakamoto and his friends started congratulated Sakamoto for being engaged to Bao-Yi.

"Man, Saka...I had always thought you'd find your soul mate later on, man." Shin Hai stated.

Sakamoto chuckled at this in response and said, "Well, what did you expect? Bao-Yi and I are completely meant to be and I wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Well, you certainly have surprised us. So...are you guys gonna do the dirty before the wedding?" Toshi said, winking.

Sakamoto playfully punched Toshi in the arm and said, "Had to go there, did ya? That's between me and Bao-Yi."

Azuko couldn't agree more and he playfully punched both Shin Hai and Toshi's arm and he said, "That's way too personal."

"Yeah, well...I had to get it out of my system somehow." Toshi replied.

"So...did you think about who you'll pick as your best man for the wedding?" asked Shin Hai.

Sakamoto looked at Shin Hai for a minute and all the talk about a wedding was growing too quickly and he said, "We just got engaged. We'll have to see somehow, all right?"

"Okay, but if there's a wedding cake, I'll be there to gobble it all up." Shin Hai added.

Toshi scoffs at what Shin Hai said and said, "Only if you won't puke yourself first."

* * *

Next up, Sakamoto gets a letter from an old friend. But who? Find out!


	10. Message from an Old Friend

Sakamoto receives a message from a good buddy...his army pal.

* * *

Chapter 10: Message from an Old Friend

Sakamoto makes his way back to work and as he enters the building, he heads on straight to the back of the room and began making some more action figurines and as he starts carving, he almost didn't notice the scroll on top of the desk where he was working. In less than 45 minutes, he had already carved out five action figurines of Japanese warriors and painted them to give it some sort of final touch to them that captured personality and strength.

After doing a lot of final touches and little additions, everything was complete and he placed them onto one of the shelves where the rest of Sakamoto's carvings were standing and after that, he went back to the carving room and sees the scroll right in front of him and it was kinda unusual that a scroll would get in there and when he sees his name on front of it, he grew a little more curious as to who would write him.

He quickly opened up the scroll holder, took out the scroll, opened it and started reading to it...

_Sakamoto_

_How have you been? This is your war buddy, Akimitsu. How's life treating you? I'm doing okay...sorta. Can you believe that has only been three months since the war ended? It just felt like it was yesterday. Crazy, right? Well, anyways...thought I'd take this time to write this letter to ya to know that I'm doing fine at the Valley of Peace...even though it's been a little challenging for me at the Jade Palace. Basically, I had to work above and beyond with my skills and that it has to go beyond their standards, which I really don't do well. I'm always used to sleeping through the day and just be a little lazy. But...that's beside the point. Anyways, feel free to drop by for a visit sometime, maybe we ought to get to know each other a little better again. It would be great to see my friend again. _

_Hope to hear from ya soon, buddy!_

_-Akimitsu Okami_

Sakamoto lets out a chuckle after reading Akimitsu's letter and it made him happy to know that he's doing well and he would love to have the opportunity to come and visit him one of these days and he kept the letter as he kept on working.

* * *

Nothing like a message from Akimitsu to fill a good day! No worries, you'll see Akimitsu and Sakamoto again...on the eight installment!


	11. Planning for the Future

And here's the final chapter of this installment!

* * *

Chapter 11: Planning for the Future

Later that evening, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were heading back to their private love area to just enjoy themselves and they're very pumped up about their future and knowing Sakamoto so well, he knew that he would love to take some time to enjoy each and every single moment they can savor rather than just waiting for one thing or the other so quickly. As an engaged couple, there's no limits when it comes to love, communication, understanding and teamwork that goes along with it.

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi sat down on their beloved love tree and she snuggled up close to her mate's shoulder and she stroked his cheek and said, "This is absoultely the most brilliant time of our lives."

"Yeah, it is." Sakamoto said, kissing her forehead.

"So...what will our future be like? I bet it'll be wonderful and everlasting with every passionate moment with you." Bao-Yi replied.

Sakamoto chuckled softly in response to that and he said, "My future is right here with you. I think we ought to just take our time and ease into this process first. But yes...it will be wonderful to wake up every morning with you."

Both of them placed their noses in front of each other and soon enough, Bao-Yi started trembling a little bit and Sakamoto noticed something was up with her and he asked, "What's the matter?"

Bao-Yi lets out a deep sigh and then she looks at Sakamoto for a second and said, "I'm sorry. I've got something to tell you...I'm a little nervous about this. I mean, I didn't think I would jump into marriage that quickly, but do you think this is all happening too fast?"

Sakamoto definitely disagreed with that and he said, "No. We are not rushing into things. Remember, we're just gonna take our time and not let anything get in the way of our happy moment."

Bao-Yi believed in everything Sakamoto said, but she still has this certain fear that most women constantly think about all the time...if they're really sure about marrying the one. As Bao-Yi looked at the ground, Sakamoto could instantly see the worry in her eyes and the reason behind it and once he figured out what was worrying her, he asked her, "You're not sure, aren't you?"

Bao-Yi took another deep sigh and she knows that she would never lie to her mate if something was bothering her and she turns to him and said, "Saka...do you think our future will last?"

"Of course it will. I believe it will last. What makes you think it won't?" asked Sakamoto.

"Sometimes...most people who are married sometimes don't last very long. Whether it's hours, days, weeks, months or years after that. I'm just worried about...what if I mess up? Like if I'm not the perfect mate for you?" Bao-Yi said.

Sakamoto didn't want her to say things like that and he hugged her tightly to give her some much needed comfort and he said, "Listen to me...it doesn't matter if you're perfect or not. I love you for who you are. You do not have to change everything or anything about yourself to please me."

"Are you sure, Saka? Guys like you would want any other girl who's more prettier, more attractive and their bodies would be perfect." Bao-Yi added.

Sakamoto held her chin and said, "No other girl would hold a candle to you. You're all of those things to me and that's all that I love about you."

The worries and the doubts slowly started to simmer down and soon enough, he whispered to her, "I love you, Bao-Yi."

"I love you too, Sakamoto." Bao-Yi whispered back.

Both of them leaned over to each other and kissed themselves on the lips and they wrapped their arms around each other and it started off tender and sweet and next thing, it was full-on passion from head to toe and both of them rolled down onto the ground and continued kissing each other until they broke for air and gazed into each other's eyes. The look in Sakamoto's blue eyes gave her the strength to believe that their love will last forever and that they're willing to put their fears aside to take a chance.

"Let's make each second we have with each other worth it." Sakamoto said, staring at her eyes.

"I'm willing to take a chance with you." Bao-Yi added.

* * *

Awesome ending! Thanks for all the reviews and support! Stay tuned for the seventh installment coming your way!


End file.
